1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving method of an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a display panel having a memorizing ability, which is capable of retaining an image even though power is cut off, has been developed and used for an electronic watch or the like. As the display panel having the memorizing ability, an EPD (electrophoretic display) device, a liquid crystal display device having a memorizing ability, or the like has been proposed.
In the electrophoretic display device, it is known that flickering occurs if driving is performed using a signal having a long pulse width at an initial driving time when color is rapidly changed. A driving method of an electrophoretic display device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134245 includes a first pulse application process of applying a first pulse signal to a common electrode and a second pulse application process of applying a second pulse signal having a pulse width longer than that of the first pulse signal to the common electrode. The first pulse application process is performed at an initial driving time when color is rapidly changed, and the second pulse application process is performed after the displayed color is appropriately close to a desired color, to thereby prevent flickering.
In this regard, in the electrophoretic display device, such a display performance that an image can be clearly displayed by a fine line having a width of one or two pixels has been demanded. In the driving method of the electrophoretic display device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134245, it has been experimentally confirmed that such a phenomenon occurs that a color displayed by a final pulse is spread to a display area of adjacent pixels which display a different color. In a case where the number of displayed pixels is large, or in a case where expression of a fine line level is not necessary, there is no problem in the driving method of the electrophoretic display device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134245. However, in a case where the number of displayed pixels is limited and fine expression ability is demanded as in a display section of a wrist watch or a portable device, further improvement is necessary.